


Sharing the Couch

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: It's late and Max convinces Cormoran to sleep over after having dinner with Max, Robin and Max's boyfriend.Prompt:  Having to share a bed.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Denmark Street Discord Sekrit Santa 2020





	Sharing the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupofTia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupofTia/gifts).



Robin and Cormoran had shared surveillance on early Saturday evening, following a potentially cheating spouse to a pub where they’d pretended to be on a date, spinning out their drinks and talking about this and that as they watched the man they were following attempting to pick up various women at the bar.Robin had rolled her eyes at some of the lines the mark used, so Cormoran treated her to some of Dave Polworthy’s more legendary comments to the ladies. 

“He told a visitor to St. Maws that she had the biggest knockers he’d ever seen and offered to massage her back for her since ‘them's gotten be hard on your back muscles carrying them around all day.’He claims it wasn’t long before he was massaging her front, too.What women see in Chum is beyond me!”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Yes, he’s my oldest friend.He’s loyal and a good man in a tight spot.He’s also totally oblivious to what other people think and feel. Why his wife Penny hasn’t murdered him I’ll never know!”

“Maybe she appreciates the loyal part of him and the fact he’s good in a crisis.”

“Maybe.” Cormoran shifted restlessly in his seat.

“Hungry?” Robin asked, recognizing the signs.

“I could murder a burger,” her partner said as he looked in disgust at the meatless sandwich the couple next to them had ordered.This was the only vegetarian pub in London and one had to draw the line somewhere.“Too bad it’s Saturday night and everything’s so crowded.”

“Never mind,” Robin said.“I’ve got the makings for a quick curry at home.It’s not that far to my flat so you can come home with me and eat there.We should be out of here shortly.”Up at the bar the wayward husband was holding hands with a bottle blonde and whispering in her ear.Robin took a series of discrete photos while pretending to check her phone, then showed the shots to Cormoran who agreed they were good enough for the client.They finished their drinks (watery beer and a flat Coke) and left the bar. 

Outside they walked toward Robin’s vintage Land Rover, still talking.“Dave’s planing to go to America for a marathon, something called the Barkley.Penny swears she’ll murder him if he goes without her.She thinks it’s in a big city like Boston or New York.She doesn’t realize it’s held in a rural area over rough mountain terrain.I want to see her face when he tells her she is going to be sleeping in a tent.” 

Robin laughed as she unlocked the Land Rover.Strike pulled himself up and in, and they were off, still talking.It was a short drive to the flat she shared with an actor named Max.She didn’t expect Max would be back from filming for his current tv role yet and he wasn’t, so she put Strike to work peeling and chopping onions and then apples while she sautéed chicken breasts which she cut into pieces and put aside.Adding Cormoran’s onions to the pan, she began cooking those.While the onions sweated down, she put instant rice in the microwave, then raided the refrigerator for leftovers.She found green beans, celery, and a carrot.Cormoran cut those up for her while she rummaged in the cabinet for spices and they argued amiably about what made the best curry.She had just put everything in the pan and put on the lid to let it steam together when Max and his boyfriend Bob arrived, carrying big bags of takeout Thai food.

So they all settled down at the kitchen table for curry with spring rolls, rice, basil beef, and lettuce wraps.It was a cheerful meal, full of tales of filming from Max and Bob and wry stories of surveillance from Robin and Cormoran.Robin made a pot of coffee and Max pulled out brandy to spice it up a bit. “It’s getting nasty out there and it’s late.Cormoran, you should spend the night instead of heading home in the rain and cold.The couch folds out into a comfortable bed.”

Strike was tempted but he looked at Robin to make sure she didn’t mind.She said, “Good idea.I’ll get you sheets and a pillow from my bedroom.Max, do you have anything Cormoran can wear to sleep in?You two are roughly the same size.” 

They all went downstairs together except for Bob who had volunteered to clean up after dinner.Robin went into her bedroom to get bedding while Max went into his to find sweatpants and a t-shirt for Cormoran to wear.Cormoran himself stepped outside to smoke, sheltered from the rain by the doorway overhang, very glad he wasn’t going to have to head home across London in this nasty weather.He should make sure that he kept a change of clothes at Robin’s place if this became a habit, though.There was a limit to hospitality.

Robin pulled out a set of sheets and her spare blanket, then took the second pillow from her bed.With bedding in her arms, she went back to the hall where Max had appeared with suitable sleep clothing.Together they went back upstairs where Max dumped sweats and a t-shirt on a chair.Then he and Robin unfolded the couch so she could make up the bed for Cormoran while Max helped Bob dry the last of the dishes, then put them away.Robin realized she should get out fresh towels and a toothbrush for Cormoran.So she headed back downstairs where she met Cormoran coming back inside from his cigarette.He hung up his damp coat and ran one big hand through his hair.“Nasty outside.Thanks for putting me up, Robin.”

“No problem.I was just going to get out fresh towels and a toothbrush for you.”Together they walked into Robin’s bedroom.Strike sat on her bed while she rummaged in her closet for towels and then went into her en suite to get him a new toothbrush and one of the little tubes of toothpaste she bought for travel. 

“I’ve got disposable razors if you want one,” she told Strike.

“I can do without a shave tomorrow.Not that it makes much difference, my beard grows so fast.”He looked around Robin’s bedroom.He’d never been inside it before.It was cozy and comfortable with personal touches such as a family group photo of Robin with her parents and brothers and throw pillows in geometric greens and blues with silver stars that marked it as Robin’s space.There were books on her bedside table and a reading lamp, plus a small desk where her laptop was charging to be ready for tomorrow.“Do you have an extra charging cable for my phone?” he asked. 

Robin found her spare in the desk drawer.Luckily she and Strike had the same model so it would work.He told her he’d take it upstairs with him and return it in the morning.“What time should I be up so that I’m not in the way?” he asked.

“Max and Bob usually sleep in on the weekends and I don’t have to be anywhere tomorrow, so sleep as long as you like.If I’m up first I’ll get pastries from the bakery down the street and make coffee for breakfast.”Strike stood and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.Robin went upstairs again to make sure the living room was ready for Strike.She arrived at the top of the stairs just in time to see Max pick up his elderly dauschund Wolfgang who wasn’t fond of the stairs to carry him down as he and Bob were just getting ready to go to bed for the night. Robin told them goodnight, then turned on the nightlight in the kitchen so Cormoran could see if he woke up in the night.She got a bottle of water to take downstairs with her and was just closing the refrigerator door when Cormoran reappeared, plugging his phone in the borrowed charger and leaving it on the side table.

“Thanks for the toothbrush.Sleep well,” he told her.She smiled at him, said goodnight and headed back down the stairs.Strike looked longingly after her, then grabbed Max’s loaned clothes and sat on the couch to change and remove his prothesis.The borrowed sweatpants and t-shirt fit ok and were fine to sleep in.Strike turned off the light and got under the covers.As he laid back on Robin’s pillow he thought he could smell her perfume faintly even though he knew she’d changed the pillowcase.He’d never get to sleep at this rate.He turned over on his side and resolutely shut his eyes.

He was nearly asleep when he had the sense that someone was looking at him.Strike opened his eyes and rolled over on his back.The room was dim but not dark, thanks to the kitchen night light.He could just see two black eyes and a black nose at the end of the couch near his foot, looking at him.“Wolfgang?”There was an answering wag of a tail.“What are you doing up, boy?”Wolfgang whined a bit.“Can’t sleep either?”Wolfgang barked a little.Strike realized the dog wanted up on the bed but was probably too arthritic in his old age to jump up by himself.He sat up, reached over and picked up the little dog, setting him gently down on the blanket next to his body.Wolfgang wagged his tail again and licked Strike’s beard.He chuckled and told the dog to lay down.Wolfgang obediently lay down, head on his paws, watching Strike who closed his eyes and tried to relax.Wolfgang wiggled a little until he was close to Strike’s stomach, then sighed with pleasure at the heat coming off Cormoran’s body. 

Strike stroked the little dog’s head, beginning to relax himself.Wolfgang now had his eyes closed and his body curled into a ball, and was pressing up against the warmth of Strike’s side.Strike closed his eyes again, drifting into sleep.

Robin was having trouble sleeping herself.Strike had looked awfully appealing with his rumpled hair and sleepy grin as he’d sat on her bed, watching her gather a toothbrush and towels for him.She shut her eyes and willed herself to relax.It was unseemly to lust after her business partner, especially since he showed no sign of being anything but professional around her.She sighed and was drifting off to sleep when there was a loud THUD! from upstairs, followed by a muffled curse.Robin threw back the covers and flew up the stairs, frightened that Cormoran had fallen and hurt himself in the unfamiliar flat.

At the top of the stairs she turned on the light, bracing herself for a broken leg or worse.Strike was sitting on the floor, blinking up at her in the sudden light.Wolfgang was lying sprawled on the sofa bed on his back, all four legs stretched out as far as they would go, his little head turned with one ear flopped over inside out.He was wagging his tail.Robin couldn’t help it.She laughed.

Strike scowled at her.“Little fucker pushed me out of bed.Those toenails are sharp!”Robin laughed harder, bending over double to laugh.Wolfgang wagged his tail some more, then wiggled back and forth to scratch his back on the blanket.Strike glared at them both.Robin subsided into giggles.“You should see your face.” 

Strike struggled up, then collapsed down onto the edge of the sofa bed.Wolfgang rolled over, sat up and licked his face.Robin started giggling all over again, her hand pressed to her mouth to suppress the laughter.Strike glared at her as he tried vainly to push Wolfgang’s muzzle from his face.Robin came over to him and sat on the edge of the sofa bed next to him, petting Wolfgang.“Silly dog, get down off the sofa and I’ll carry you downstairs to your bed in Max’s bedroom.”She reached for the little dog, who growled at her and backed up.Strike snorted.Robin glared at him. 

“Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants, get your leg on and you’ll sleep downstairs with me since Wolfgang isn’t moving.” Strike smirked at her as he pulled on his prothesis.She grabbed his pillow and put an arm around his waist as he limped to the stairs, not having put the prothesis on properly in his haste.Strike’s spirits rose as he hobbled down the stairs, Robin’s arm around his waist and her trim body close to his.The evening was certain looking up. 

Robin dumped his pillow on her bed and went into the bathroom to run hot water over a washcloth which she gave him to wipe the dog kisses off his face and beard.He accepted it gratefully, sitting on the edge of his bed to remove his artificial limb, trying not to notice Robin was in cotton sleep pants and a sleeveless tank top.Robin grinned at him as she took the washcloth away.“The mighty Cormoran Strike, chased away by an eleven pound wiener dog.”

“You are not telling anyone about this!” he said sternly. 

“Ilsa needs to know, don’t you think?” she teased. 

“What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?” Cormoran wanted to know, beginning to get in the spirit of the thing.It had been quite funny, looking back.

Robin pretended to think. “How about you stock the office with enough of my favorite biscuits to last me a month?”

“That’s blackmail!” he protested.“Besides, you were the one who chickened out when a little dog growled at you.”

“Unfair!I was trying to help you out, Strike!”

“You should have thrown a blanket over the monster and carried him downstairs for Max to deal with.”

“You wanted to evict a little dog from a nice warm bed?!”

“Why not?The varmint pushed me off the bed onto the floor, Ellacott!He stuck knives in my back.Look, I’m bleeding!”Strike pulled up his t-shirt and twisted to show Robin his back.There were a few tiny red scratch marks on his thickly muscled lower back.

She laughed. “Are you afraid I’ll shove you out of bed, Strike?”

“Not a chance, Ellacott.It would take a bulldozer to shift me.And I know you don’t have a knife hidden in that skimpy outfit.”

“Ha.If Wolfgang can do it, so can I, even without knives.”Robin proceeded to tickle Strike, who laughed and grabbed at her arms.She wiggled like an eel, easily evading him.Finally he gave up trying to stop her and simply leaned forward and kissed her. 

Robin was so shocked she stopped moving and just stared at her partner.“Was that all right?” he asked anxiously.

“Only if you do it again,” she said.“I never thought you were attracted to me.”

“I’m good at hiding my feelings,” he whispered as he gently kissed her again. 

“Me, too,” she said as she kissed him back, for once letting her feelings show. 

Upstairs, Wolfgang sat on the sofa in the regal pose of an Egyptian sphinx, listening.His ears twitched.Satisfied with what he was hearing, Wolfgang hopped down off the sofa and trotted easily down the stairs.He stopped outside Robin’s firmly closed bedroom door for a moment, listening again, then nosed open Max’s bedroom door, climbed into his cozy dog bed, and fell into a deep sleep.Humans are easy to manipulate if you put your mind to it, but it is certainly exhausting!


End file.
